


His Gentle Hands

by Momus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: "Do it.  Choke me."The words Ushijima had only dreamed of hearing, and now they were becoming a reality, from Karasuno's #10 of all people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently started shipping Ushijima and Hinata (that size difference MMMM), and I managed to find a SUPER talented UshiHina artist. Their pieces shown below really inspired me and, with permission, this fic was born. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, thank you <3

  
\- Art by Ushi-hina on tumblr.

Since Hinata and Ushijima first started dating a month ago, their relationship quickly escalated. Within a day they shared their first kiss; a week later, they had sex; and now they felt as if they knew each other so well they could make the other cum within mere minutes of foreplay. However, there was still plenty they had to learn about each other.  
Whenever they had sex (which was quite frequent for two teenage boys), Hinata noticed how ever-so-gentle Ushijima's hands were. For something so big and so powerful, they were able to elicit the softest sighs from Hinata and create the smallest tickles that made his skin twitch and goosebumps form. Yet, he noticed how they would linger near his neck; when Hinata was giving oral, or while they made out, and especially when they were going at it particularly hard and rough, Ushijima's hands would press against the back of his neck. His fingers would clench lightly, ghosting on his pulse and pausing for just a moment before pulling away. Hinata wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed, but he could read Ushijima like an open book -- he knew exactly what he wanted and he was going to give it to him.

Their session began just like every other time, alone in Hinata's bedroom when his parents were gone for dinner for their weekly date night. His bed creaked under Ushijima's weight as he inched closer, his hand sliding up into his bright orange hair while his other slid up the back of his shirt, his heat contrasting against Hinata's and making him gasp.  
  
"Ushi..." Hinata sighed, cutting off when his lips pressed against the other's.  
  
Those large, gentle hands knew exactly where to rub and stroke, and within minutes of starting Hinata was already panting, pulling at Ushijima's clothes and begging him for more.

"Touch me more, please!" he whispered and with a low grunt, Ushijima escalated his motions.

He groped at Hinata's exposed cock, making pre-cum spill over the tip and down his shaft. Minutes later, Hinata was in his lap, whining as large fingers probed his entrance and stretched him open, preparing him for his thick erection that teased Hinata as it rubbed against his front. Desperately Hinata ground their hips together, rubbing their dicks while he rode Ushijima's three fingers, panting heavily as he moved. Finally, Ushijima seemed to have lost his composure and quickly pulled his own shorts down with one hand while the other lifted his hips and helped ease him close until his cock was pressing against Hinata's entrance. Their eyes never left each other and Hinata admired the light pink of his cheekbones against his tanned skin, smiling as Ushijima bit his bottom lip while staring at Hinata's own moist, swollen pink lips. He asked if Hinata was ready and Hinata nodded excitedly, hugging Ushijima closely with his chin resting on his broad shoulder. For someone so intimidating and gruff, he was always considerate of Hinata, asking for permission before doing anything and checking in with him frequently. A lishgtt warmth buzzed through his chest as he thought of this, but then something hot and wet and hard was pushing into him and his voice broke as he moaned.

"Uhn! Ushi--oh god!"

"Is it okay? Does it hurt?"

"Y-yeah, but it always does. Don't stop...I'm okay."

Ushijima lovingly rubbed Hinata's back over his yellow sweater before embracing him, helping him ease down onto his erection until his ass was pressing against his thighs. Hinata sighed, his body trembling, biting his bottom lip as he rolled his hips and felt his boyfriend's huge cock rub against his insides.

Then, he felt those hands again, just barely hovering over his sweater up to his neck. He waited for those calloused fingers to touch his skin, but it never came; instead, they went back down and rested on his hips, helping them roll.

_Not today._

Defiantly, Hinata grabbed his wrists and brought his hands back up to his neck. Ushijima's eyes went wide with shock, but he didn't stop Hinata.

"It's okay, you can do it. I don't mind."

"Shoyou..." he whispered and Hinata smiled when he heard his first name fall from those soft lips.

"Do it. Choke me."

He felt the cock inside him bulge and he smirked with pride; he knew this was what he wanted, he was just too nervous. Or was he scared? Sowly, Ushijima's hands closed in around his slender neck, his thumbs meeting over the middle until they rested on his pulsing arteries. Hesitantly, each thumb closed in, cutting off his blood flow and within seconds Hinata was feeling light-headed. His breathing was hot and heavy, each inhale became more of a chore; Ushijima squeezed tighter, his brown eyes watching Hinata closely. Experimentally, he thrust up into him and Hinata moaned; Ushijima thrust again, his fingers closing even tigher around his neck until his muscles were bulging and it was then Hinata had to tap out. He quickly tapped on his forearm and Ushijima released him instantly.

"Are you okay?"

Hinata's legs collaped against his thighs, his cock plunging deeper inside him and he groaned from the feeling. He still felt light-headed, but slowly his mind was coming back -to him. He nodded lazily before opening his eyes.

"That was...so cool."

Ushijima inhaled deeply, a small smile spreading across his face and he lunged forward, kissing Hinata deeply on the lips before he started thrusting into him over and over. Hinata's small frame jolted with each hard thrust and his voice broke out in small moans as they kissed. Every now and then, Ushijima's large hand would slap his rear, making Hinata cry out 'yes!' each time and driving his orgasm ever higher. But he wanted it again, he wanted to be choked, to be dominated and held down while his boyfriend fucked the daylights out of him.

Hinata pulled handfuls of his hair until Ushijima craned his neck back and collided their lips together in a messy, bruising kiss.

"Ushijima," he whispered, "again. Choke me again."

Dominance surged through Ushijima at the desperate request and in one motion, he lifted Hinata up in his strong arms and threw him down onto the bed; grabbing his shoulder, he directed Hinata onto his knees before plunging into him again.

"Ah! Oh god!"

Together, they groaned as Ushijima's cock delved deep inside, disappearing into Hinata's ass in one go. Hinata breathed heavily between his low groans, his hips shaking and hips rolling back and forth, enjoying the slickness of his dick while in slid in and out of him. Then, hot palms slid up his back, making his heart race as they neared his neck. Fingers spread out around his neck, snaking around the front with thumbs at the back this time. Just like before, his fingers squeezed down on his throat, only this time all hesitancy was gone.

"Uhn~, Ush...ima..." HInata croaked out. His fingers dug into the bedding, his dripping cock pulsed and turned purple -- he was so close to cumming already, he wondered how close Ushijima was.

Suddenly, Ushijima rocked into him, his hips slapping against his rear from the force. Hinata yelped as he was jerked forward, his one hand flying up to stop himself from hitting the wall. Ushijima's grip tightened and his vision went spotty, and it was here Ushijima let loose and pounded into Hinata over and over.

"Ah! Ah! A--!"

His voice was cut off, his breathing laboured and head going light. His hips ached from the rough fucking, but his mind was lost in pleasurable ecstasy as all around him the sunshine-filled room dimmed. He tapped Ushijima's arm right before his vision disappeared and he let go, slowling his hips down to a grind while Hinata caught his breath. Behind him, Hinata could hear Ushijima grunting as he breathed, and small trickles of sweat dripped onto the small of his back. He tried to picture the sight and pleasure shot through his body right to the tip of his dick; he could feel Ushijima pulsing inside him -- he was close, too.

"One more time..." he gasped and Ushijima spread his knees, preparing for another bout of hard sex.

For a final time, his fingers gripped and that sweet, suffocating feeling filled him up. His lungs ached as they breathed in the last thready ropes of air that could squeeze through his throat; his heart raced with panic and excitement; and thoughts went fuzzy as all he could think of was the pleasure.

Meanwhile, Ushijima was vibrating with power. As he gripped harder, his cock bulged and heat spread throughout him. When Hinata's voice cracked into a high-pitched wheeze, worry filled his mind, but was quickly pushed away. Hinata would tell him to stop, he knew he would, so he didn't bother worrying. When his hands were happily squeezing down on Hinata's throat, he started rocking into him, becoming ever-more harsh and quick as his pleasure spiked. Hinata's hot insides rubbed his cock so deliciously, he simply couldn't get enough of it and for a moment, Ushijima closed his eyes and relished in this moment -- Hinata's body clenching around him, his soft cries breaking past his tight grip around his throat, the soft bedding beneath his knees, the sound of skin slapping together as they fucked, the beads of sweat dripping down his back and temples...all of it was exhilerating, but finite. Eventually, he could hear Hinata gasping for air, trying hard to cry out -- at first, Ushijima panicked, but then he saw his hand pumping his erection fervently and felt his ass clenching around him.

Ushijima let go and Hinata wheezed, a crooked smile breaking across his face as he orgasmed and spilled his seed onto the bed. He could hear Ushijima grunting, could feel his hips slow down to a sporadic pulse until finally stopping and the lukewarm cum filled him up. Hinata felt heavy, every movement requiring extra effort to execute, but somehow he managed to pull away and fall sideways onto the bed without smashing his head on the wall.

And then, those gentle, calloused hands were back on him, stroking up and down his arm before wrapping around his back and pulling him in close. Hinata sighed and returned the embrace, burying his face into Ushijima's chest before letting his eyes close for a rest. Silently, they lay together under the warmth of the sun leaking through the blinds on the window; they were comfortable with silence, and many times they felt as if they didn't need to speak at all, as if they could tell exactly what the other was thinking. In time, they would talk about what had just transpired, about Ushijima's lust for choking and Hinata's utter want for being dominated, but for now they simply rested, enjoying their alone time before Hinata's parents came home.

It had only been a month since they started dating, yet they were already so close. They both looked forward to what the future had to bring, and what more they still had to discover about each other.


End file.
